


raspberry dawn

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU - not famous, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“how stupid of me; to think I was the only flower in your garden.” - a quite day in may, the Ylvisåker brothers cuddle after Bård’s return home, but a discovery Vegard later makes though…</p>
            </blockquote>





	raspberry dawn

They were fighting off the cold, even though it was may, it was mainly the wind that was left over, and Bård had opened the window during the night to let in some fresh air. There were some crane flies on the ceiling, since the window had no screen, and he could have argued with Bård about this because this happened a million times – and he'd have to be the ones to coax the insects out, Bård wouldn't even let him kill them, the coward.

But Bård had just come back from a trip to America, a trip he took alone, and the older Norwegian man was so glad to have him back even if he left windows open. He could stand through the cold wind as it came through the window, the breeze was actually nice – but Bård was the type to wake up slowly, and as he did, he made sure to give the other man plenty of kisses.

They didn't sleep together spooning one another, they slept together in one another's arms, they slept together holding the other, they slept together as close as possible, so they could feel the breathing and they could feel everything that was happening with and to the other. It was just something that was almost too much to handle, the intimacy, the way they held each other – it was more intimate than the way they passionately had made love the night before.

Usually their kisses would be full of lust, usually they would be typical men, usually they would be thinking with their dicks and they would fight with each other for dominance and fight for the right to get the other off. But instead, with Bård freshly back, they managed to go slow, they managed to plan it out, even though they didn't really have a plan – but they both made the kisses slow and loving, they made their movements planned out and loving, they made everything... it was special, it was something they didn't always get, and they would cherish the memories deeply in their hearts together.

And it really was as if their hearts beat as one – they were one person, one entity, one mass of muscle and veins and sinew and everything else, but Vegard pressed kissed to Bård's cheek and messy hair and he made sure the other man felt love. They fought for the covers, even though the bed was so close to the window, they could have just closed it.

One of them would have to get up after a while and make the nescafé coffee, the brand they both preferred, and it was just a good thing for them to like the same things – after all though, of course they did, they had grown up together, of course they would like the same things or drastically hate them. But for now they were cuddled into each other, holding one another close, not caring as their hair got in the way, not caring that they were so insanely wrapped within one each other that nothing else in the world meant anything....

They were just two ordinary people, living a semi-ordinary life, living the kind of lives one could live when they were brothers and in love with each other. At least their jobs were private, no one ever asked about girlfriends – or boyfriends – and no one was too concerned with what they did with their lives, they even lived pretty close to each other....

They had tried once to live with each other, but it just had brought out the worst in Vegard, the most big brother genes, the fact he would clamor and clean up every little thing that Bård set down, but for now, he was just glad that he had the exhausted boy off of the plane and into his arms.

\- - - 

It happened not long after that, though. Bård decided to go out to eat to his favorite restaurant – that he'd go to the little café and take care of himself, that even if the jet la was still kicking his ass and he needed to sleep so much, sleep and sleep and sleep, he knew Vegard would have slept with him, until Vegard was overtired, until the Norwegian was waking up at 4am to catch the sun starting to creep above the horizon – but he didn't want to do that to Vegard, even if his trip to the United States was less for business and more for pleasure...

But he didn't know that Vegard would find this out, he didn't know that the older brother would be unpacking his suitcase. While he was, he found that there was a bra in there, a plain white number of someone with sizable breasts – and it stank of deodorant and perfume, and he set the item to the side, treating it like acid. He wanted to burn it, he wanted to... do something to it, but everything else in the luggage he had touched had been Bård's so far. It couldn't have been a mix up.

He stared at the item as he continued, thinking of it further on, to a pair of panties filled with lace and colored and purple with dark dots and they were perfumed as well, the stink of it now something he recognized on all of Bård's clothes and items. Everything was awful, he couldn't handle it, he couldn't take this – he unfolded the letter and read it, Vegard's head dizzy as he went on, and he stumbled backward and sat on the edge of the bed as he did.

An affair, an affair where the girl knew of Vegard's presence – clearly not that Vegard was Bård's brother, but there was just something about it. She spoke about meeting him online, how he had won her over with his charm and humor, how she had no idea Norwegian guys could be so funny or that Norway even existed....

Now, though, she was glad that it did, and she just couldn't take being without him, hopefully he could break up with his 'boyfriend' – as if he could ever just break up with Vegard and get rid of him, as if things would ever be that simple, but there were hints here and there he supposed... But that she wanted to live with Bård, start a family, that she was happy to have met the man of her dreams....

Vegard just wanted to cry, but no tears could come from his eyes. He still felt dizzy, he felt drained, he felt as if everything was now broken and it would irrevocably be so forever. He could never look Bård in the face again, now could he? Or he could pack everything back up, pretend he never saw this, act as if the American tart didn't exist, but he didn't know what to do, and there was no one to counsel him.

How silly he was to think that he was the only person in Bård's life.

But he had never paid attention to such things before, he had never really cared that Bård was going to America, he had just been happy that his brother was going – it took a pretty penny to go across the sea like that, and he just.... There was too much to think about, when the thought struck him again that he was in charge of his own destiny, the older brother was, he could set away the items and act as if he had never seen them....

But wouldn't he be faced with them eventually? It was as if he was just staving off the inevitable, if the letter was true and they were really planning to do this sometime in the future. He just felt bad, he felt bad that Bård had let him hold him with such love and care and kindness last night full well knowing what exactly was going on.

\- - -

There was even one thing he had said last night, 'how lucky I am to have you' – so he left everything out, set everything down, left everything the way that it was and was going to let the blonde explain himself.

When he came home – though it wouldn't be his home much longer – he went to the bedroom and he saw everything on the floor, and there was a deep sort of sadness within him. There was no one he loved more than Vegard, but he had let himself get trapped, he had let himself get caught in this whirlwind romance across continents and he just swallowed his breath and wanted to take the hurled abuse and anger.

But Vegard wasn't going to react in that way, reacting in that way would make himself sick – he had drank a little apple juice and managed to keep it down, but he looked up to Bård from the bed and gave a sort of look, a sort of look wondering if what was going on was really what the other wanted.

“Is this all true?”

And voice couldn't even come from Bård's breath, he nodded, and the other man nodded as well, leaning his head down, closing his eyes.

“If it's what you want, I won't stop you. I wouldn't mind being 'uncle Vegard'. I've had time with you. I've loved you – I can let you go, one day, eventually. In time, the pain will pass.”

It looked like the end was here at last and Bård just stood in the doorway, clenching his teeth together and closing his eyes. He pressed and put so much pressure against the orbs as he rubbed them, he was blinded by spots of color, spots of color where Vegard used to be and he couldn't help it.

“I'm sorry.”

“I don't want to hear it. I just want you happy, and that will take time. It'll take time for both of us to be. But until then, I don't want to hear it.”

It was a blur after then – Bård gathered the items, even the ones Vegard had put away, He needed a life, he needed direction, he needed Vegard to say don't go, but he'd get none of those. He gathered his things in a blur and he was out, even though he didn't know what he wanted, even though everything wasn't perfect, even though outside the May weather was beautiful and birds were singing to him, he and Vegard just couldn't have their faerietale end....

**Author's Note:**

> I am dumb and channeled a lot of sensory feelings of my last major ended relationship in this, things I wish could have been said, etc that kind of stuff - but I want angsty ylviscest too 8>


End file.
